Sucker
by Daddy's Little Rabbit
Summary: A whole bunch of oneshots containing relationships or simply just falling in love. Suggest pairings if you'd like.
1. Johnny x Peanut - Frozen mornings

8:00am and he's too cold to even move. The tenements were too old to keep any heat inside, and with how things were going at home before he was kicked out, he couldn't go back to his mother and her warm home. That's the whole reason why he was in Bullworth, not that anyone knew. Why would they? Honestly, Johnny was the only person who had a good idea about why he ended up homeless, and even then it wasn't a full story with every truth. But, he never pushed him to tell him the full story with all the details. That's what made Johnny so great. How he helped him that night with minimal questions asked, such as his name, age and where he lived. And he gave him minimal answers to his questions, and received the greatest help he could ever ask for.

Five minutes later and he can hear the other greasers walking around, getting ready to go to school and such. He hasn't moved, though, still laying in bed in only some sweats. He didn't understand. It was warm last night, and now it's freezing this morning!

"Ay, Peanut! You awake?" That voice gets his heart racing, and he can hear the door to his room creak open. He turns to look over his shoulder, the boss walking towards him.

"Mornin', boss," he greets, grinning at him. He doesn't seem amused by his cheerful greeting, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"And why ain't you up?" he questions, walking over to the bed. Under the covers, Peanut shrugs, slowly flipping his body over so he's laying on his other side. Johnny bends down, his face closer to his now. "We got school, Peanut. You're gonna have to get up and get dressed, fast."

"Ah, c'mon," he whines softly, "One day off? It's so cold!"

"So that's it?" he laughs, throwing the covers off him. "You're just cold?"

"Johnny!" Peanut's fighting with his leader, trying desperately to get his blanket back. The air hits his bare chest and he's shivering. With one swift tug, the blanket is out of Peanut's grip and on the floor, the younger teen still whining.

"You're going today," Johnny informs him, throwing his shirt and vest at him before looking for his jacket. "You already missed a day last week."

There's no fighting with him. So, with a very audible sigh, Peanut gets up and puts his clothes on, turning his back so it's to Johnny as he removes his sweats to put on his jeans. And when he turns back, Johnny's handing him his leather jacket, not even facing him as he makes his way towards the door.

"Be out in five minutes. We gotta hurry," he mumbles. Peanut just nods, pulling his jacket on and putting on some gloves. After gathering some things and putting on some cologne, he's out his room and going down to the front of the tenement, surprised to see that only Johnny is waiting for him.

"Where's the others?" he asks. Johnny gestures his head in the direction of the school.

"I had them leave already," he replies, walking to where his bike is. "I would've went with 'em, but I didn't want you to skip. Now, hurry up and get on."

Peanut stares at him, a bit uneasy. His bike had been ruined after getting knocked off by a cop car. That was quite the memory. Johnny was the one to bail him out, and he looked exactly like a disappointed mother when Peanut greeted him. How familiar that disappointed face looked. But looking at Johnny now, the irritated look made him uneasy, especially since he was expecting the junior to just hop on the back.

"Well?" Johnny's voice was snappy and it made Peanut jump when he broke the silence so suddenly. "I ain't got all day, kid! Either hop on, or walk to school!"

"Alright, Johnny. Just calm down," Hesitantly, Peanut moves to get on the back of the back, arms wrapping around Johnny's waist so he can hold on. He was scared he would be yelled at for touching his boss, especially because Johnny had taken off at a such a high speed and his grip had tightened. But there wasn't ever a protest. A grunt here and there when he made a couple turns and Peanut wasn't paying attention, his face buried in his boss' back to block the wind. He had to admit, the scent Johnny had was intoxicating. He didn't know what cologne he had, or even if he used any, but it made him feel just a bit calmer. It was so welcoming and nice. Maybe he would ask later.

They got to Bullworth with 15 minutes until classes started. Johnny rode towards the auto shop, Peanut finally removing himself from the senior. He's instantly hit with the cold air and he shivers, bringing his arms around his body in a miserable attempt to keep himself warm. But looking at his boss, he sees he has no problem with the cold. How? It was snowing and they just rode here at a high speed!

"Ain't you cold?" Peanut questions. Johnny just stares at him, shaking his head. "Why not?! It's like 15 degrees out!"

"Just not, Peanut," he tells him, starting for the building, motioning for him to follow. "C'mon. Class is gonna start soon."

And when they walk through those doors, it starts. The whispers. The giggling. The pointing. It makes Peanut uneasy and he looks to Johnny for any sort of comfort or mental advice. He doesn't say a word, but judging the still irritated look on his face, it's best to not try and start any conversation. Not now, at least.

The classroom is warm at least, and Peanut takes his seat in front of Johnny, just like how it's been for the past year. Mr. Galloway is talking about something. The Crucible, if he's correct. Peanut had the book, and he would admit, it was pretty decent. Though, he would never admit it. Today, they're expected to read chapters 5 through 8 and complete the questions on the board. They had the options to be in groups, and Peanut already knows he's working with the boss. Just like how it's been for the past year. But, Johnny taps his back.

"You got your book?" he asks, Peanut nodding and holding it up as he turns in his seat to face him. "Good. I left mine back at the tenement."

"Maybe if you weren't so worried 'bout gettin' me up, you would've remembered it," he teases. But instead of a chuckle or grin, Johnny just stares at him.

"Not today, kid," he tells him, and he feels something in his heart. A twinge of sadness perhaps? But, he doesn't push the issue. He just opens up to chapter 5 and they get to work, Peanut reading while Johnny answers the questions. They rarely converse or joke like they normally do, and though he wouldn't voice it, it hurts Peanut. His boss – best friend as well – was treating him like they weren't even close. Like he hadn't taken him in after his mother kicked him out and gave him everything. Like they weren't as close as they are. And halfway through chapter 7, he stops reading. Johnny just looks at him, confused.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asks. Peanut stares at his face. His stupid, cute face.

"Did I do somethin' wrong?" he questions, and the senior is taken aback. He wasn't expecting his response to be that, especially with his voice sounding so hurt. "I know I was giving you a hard time back at the tenement, but I was just messing around. What's with you giving me the cold shoulder now?"

Johnny stares right back at him, and for a moment, Peanut wonders if he should've just kept his mouth shut. There's no trace of any emotion on his face, and he finally shakes his head.

"We'll talk in gym," he tells him. Peanut wants to shoot back; wants to demand an answer now because dammit he doesn't want to wait for gym. But he knows it wouldn't be a smart idea. No matter that they're in class. He knows Johnny will beat him down if provoked any further, especially if he's going to cause a scene. So, he continues reading to his boss, and though he can't see it, Peanut's body is shaking. He's scared he's done something wrong. How embarrassing would that be? The second in command making a mistake, when he's supposed to take orders from the boss and not question it. How embarrassing would it be that he made his best friend upset just by wanting to stay warm.

They get their work done, and with time to spare as well. Who knew that you could get more work done when you're not joking around. It still wasn't as fun, though, and when the answers are finished, Peanut's too ashamed to say anything. So he just turns back around in his seat, facing the front. He can hear whispers from around the room. What were they all talking about? He catches Johnny's name escaping Trent's lips, and apparently the older greaser hears it too.

"You got somethin' to say?!" His voice is booming and threatening, everyone jumping at the outburst. He gets up from his seat, taking a couple strides and grabbing the teen's shirt. "Go on! Say it to my face!"

"Johnny!" Peanut's voice mixes with Mr. Galloway, who's now standing as well, holding onto his desk for support.

"That's enough!" Mr. Galloway continues, voice slurring just barely. "Now, let him go and return to your seat!"

Before Johnny is able to yell at his teacher, the bell rings and everyone scurries out of class. Everyone except Peanut, who's just waiting for his leader.

"C'mon, Johnny," he speaks, "We'll deal with him later."

He can tell he wants to say something, but taking a glance at Galloway, he simply throws Trent back into his seat. He goes to gather his things and follows Peanut out the door, ignoring whatever the two have to say.

They walk to the gym in an awkward silence, Peanut wanting to say something but deciding it's better not to. That's when they hear a greeting voice. Looking towards the auto shop, they see Vance waving.

"Johnny, c'mere!" he calls, and Peanut looks up at his boss. "I wanna talk to you!"

"Go on, Peanut," Johnny speaks, making his way for the younger greaser. "Get to gym. I'll be there soon."

He hesitates for a moment, wanting to follow Johnny. But, he knows he has to follow orders. So he turns his heels and makes his way for gym class. He wonders what he's talking to Johnny about and a thought pushes its way into his mind. There wasn't any denying that Peanut had a small obsession with his boss. Who wouldn't? He was strong, smart, and compassionate. Though many wouldn't see the last part, he knew Johnny could be. He had to be. More so than his mother, at least.

Gym wasn't exactly something Peanut enjoyed going to alone. He felt so out of place, and Mr. Burton wasn't helping. The old creep always made him feel so disgusted and he liked to keep his distance. But god, the sight of the teacher just made his skin crawl. And without Johnny by his side, he doesn't feel the motivation to go get dressed. So, he instead walks up the bleachers and takes a seat, hands clasped together as he watches some of the jocks toss a football back and forth.

By the time Johnny enters the building, everyone in their gym is getting ready for roll call. Peanut stands, grabbing his bag and walking down to meet his boss, smiling. It isn't returned.

"Follow me," he instructs, going down the stairs and headed for the pool. Peanut follows, a bit confused.

"We ain't doin' gym today?" he questions, hoping the answer is yes.

"We gotta talk," he tells him. Not exactly the answer he was expecting, but it's better than seeing Mr. Burton's dumb face. So, they make their way for the bleachers that face the pool and take a seat, no other students in sight. Peanut can hear Mr. Burton calling out names, but he knows for a fact he won't get a response from himself or Johnny.

They sit there in silence for a couple minutes, and Peanut decides it's best to wait for the boss to speak first. He doesn't want to upset him anymore than he already seems to be.

"Tell me something, Larry," Johnny starts, and Peanut snaps his head to stare at him. "You been listenin' those kids talk 'bout us?"

"They've been talkin'?" Honestly, he had heard students talk, but he wasn't sure if it was about them.

"Yeah," His voice is low. Smooth, but somethings behind it. Peanut can't place his finger on it. "It's what I wanna talk about."

"Well, if you need me to bust some heads, just say the word, boss!" He hopes his devotion to pleasing Johnny will make him feel better, but he doesn't move.

"Remember that night I found you?" he asks, and the memory hits Peanut like a freight train. He was curled up on the corner by the tenement, a pathetic looking jacket being his only warmth. He remembered it was in December. The 10th, if he was correct. Johnny had found him, gently kicked his side and asked what he was doing. After explaining that he had been kicked out of his house by his mother, Johnny took him in. He gave him food, shelter, support. He made him a greaser. He taught him how to fight and how to fix bikes. He made him go to school and actually try.

"How could I forget it?" he replies, smiling at the senior. "You're the reason why I'm still in school. Hell, you're the reason why I'm still alive!"

And for the first time since they got onto school grounds, Johnny smiles back, along with a small chuckle before his face drops again.

"What was the reason your mom kicked you out?" he questions. There's silence for a good minute. "You never told me what exactly you were doin' out on your own. Or why."

And it was true. Peanut never told anyone why he had become homeless. Not even Johnny knew. Not even his best friend knew why he was kicked out.

"You can tell me," Johnny continues, "I'm not gonna look at you any differently. You're supposed to come to me with any problems, anyways. What kind of leader would I be if I just shut ya out?"

He hesitates. It's true. Everyone could come to Johnny when they had a problem, whether it be big or small. That's why he was such a great leader. Even Vance went to him. Wait… Vance…

"What did Vance wanna talk about?" Peanut's voice is filled with worry and he hates that fact. He wanted to ask calmly, but it came out so pathetic. Johnny just shrugs.

"None of your business," he replies, "Now, stop stalling and tell me."

That son of a bitch. He told him. He told him the one thing he never wanted getting back to Johnny. Oh, when he saw that kid he was _dead_. He _promised_ he wouldn't ever say a word to anyone, especially Johnny. Some friend he was!

"She found out I was bi," he finally confesses, and Johnny just stares at him, expecting more. "She said I better fix myself, but I couldn't. I started failing and everything got to me. So since I couldn't "fix" myself and I started failing, she kicked me out, saying something about how she didn't want a mistake like me in her house anymore."

His body is shaking and he feels ashamed. Ashamed for his confession. Ashamed for his preference. Ashamed about being a "mistake".

"Sounds like a bitch, if ya ask me," Johnny finally comments, before reaching out to put his arm around Peanut.

"Yeah..." He can't bring himself to say anything else, but being close to Johnny makes him feel better. The scent of his cologne helps, too.

"And is there anyone you like here?" He did tell him! Vance was dead when they were done!

"Nah," His reply is quick and he avoids any eye contact with his boss. Johnny just chuckles.

"Oh, yeah?" He gets closer to him, pulling him towards his body so their hips are connected. His face is burning. "Not from what I've heard."

"And what did ya hear?" He knows the response, but he doesn't want to give in. He doesn't want to fully accept the fact that his own friend betrayed him.

"That my second in command," he starts, using his other hand to poke him. "thinks I deserve better than Lola."

"You do!" he shoots back, "You spend so much time stressing on her and everything, and she don't even care 'bout you, Johnny!"

"And," he continues, "that you've had a crush on me since the beginning of the year."

"Vance is full of it!" he cries, finally facing Johnny, his face flushed a deep shade of red. This just makes his boss bust out laughing. Peanut sits there, trying to deny that he has any sort of romantic feelings for him, but he fumbles over his words, and Johnny just sits there, having a field day. He lets Peanut try to make the words come out in proper sentences, before he finally pats his shoulder and silences him.

"It's alright," he tells him, "I mean, can't say I'm surprised. Just look at me!"

"You're full of it, too..." he grumbles. Johnny chuckles a bit more, reaching his hand over to gently lay it on top of Peanut's.

"Just listen to me," he starts, "I ain't gonna hate you or beat you or whatever just because you got feelin's for me. We're too close for that. And honestly, I do feel somethin' for you. Dunno if it's love or somethin' else, but there is something there."

"You like me?" He's dumbfounded. Johnny Vincent, king of the greasers, had just said he felt something for him. _He felt something for him!_

"We'll see," he chuckles. Peanut takes this chance and grabs Johnny's hand, making him flinch but not pull away.

"So, what about those kids that were talkin'?" he asks. That's where his face drops and he's no longer smiling.

"Ah, just some remarks 'bout us," he tells him, shrugging his shoulders. "Guess they saw us together on the bike and started their rumors or whatever."

"And what about Lola?" Johnny stares at Peanut, squeezing his hand ever so slightly.

"You said I deserve better, right?" he asks. There's an energetic nod and he's smiling so big at the senior he's worried he's gonna pull the muscles in his face.

"Of course you do! The boss deserves the best!"

"And I gotta feelin' that "best" is gonna you."


	2. Trent x Kirby - Personal cheerleader

If it wasn't for the fact that they were dating and he loved seeing him happy, Trent would be in his dorm by now, either asleep or beating someone. But, looking out at the football field, he notices that he's getting a smile every now and then. He just sighs. Kirby Olsen had been kept behind by the famous Ted, the football star saying that they needed to train more considering next week was a big game against their rival school. Guess Trent would be attending that, too.

Luckily, he wasn't the only one watching the practice. Of course the cheerleaders were there, giving them their pep talks and whatever else. Trent didn't care for them. So long as they weren't all over Kirby, it wasn't his problem. There were also some other people walking around, occasionally stopping to watch a small portion of the practice for being continuing on. A couple people stopped to do their homework as well and honestly that wasn't such a bad idea. At least they had something to pass the time.

It was about 7:30 when Kirby looked back at the blond, giving him a slight nod of the head. Trent's quick to get up, stretching and cracking his neck. He walks down the bleachers, sparing one last glance to his boyfriend before going to the fountain. This is how it was ever since they dated. Kirby, still not wanting anyone to know about their relationship, wanted Trent to go sit by the fountain and wait for him. Of course he sent him on his way just before practice was over so he wouldn't be waiting all night. Then, Kirby would get changed and take a quick shower and come greet him. It was always the same for the greeting. Kirby would reach out, grab his hands and lean up to either kiss his cheeks or lips. As cute as it was though, Trent was getting tired of the same old thing. Was he not good enough for anything better? Was Kirby tired of him? Was Kirby just that ashamed of their relationship?

Trent sits by the fountain, waiting for the teen. Maybe he should break up with him. At this point, he felt more of just an object for the jock to touch and hold. But, he did enjoy being with Kirby. He treated him with respect and liked to surprise him with small gifts. It was cute, really. But lately, he just didn't feel the spark.

He was at the fountain for about ten minutes before Kirby finally comes out of the gym, being the first one. His hair is damp from his shower and he's running over to him, a huge smile on his face.

"Hey, babe!" And here it is. Grabbing his hands and leaning in, pecking his lips. Trent just smiles at him, standing up and following him down the stairs and towards the old parking lot. Not many are out walking around, so Kirby has no problem holding his hand. "So, I was thinking that we could go to the carnival tonight. What do you think?"

"Sure," His reply isn't as friendly as Kirby was hoping for and he frowns slightly.

"Is something wrong?" he asks. Trent shrugs. "Well, come on! Tell me!"

"I just feel like you don't really care for me anymore," he confesses blandly, "Like you're ashamed of us, or me at least."

"No! That's not it!" he cries, no longer walking. Trent lets his hand go limp, expecting to have it slip out of the jock's grasp, but Kirby just tightens his hold. "I'm not ashamed of you! If I was, we wouldn't be dating!"

"You don't show it!" he shoots back, "I've already told you, I'm a star, Kirby! I deserve the best!"

They sit there bickering for a bit, both blaming each other. Trent wants to be more open with their relationship, while Kirby says he hasn't even told the others in the bully clique about them. And finally, Kirby breaks, tears in his eyes.

"Trent, you're my only confidence when I go play!" he finally confesses, and Trent stops talking. He stands there, staring at the shorter teen as he cries. "You think I really drag you out to my practice just to have my own personal cheerleader? Who doesn't even seem to notice me? I want you there so I have more confidence to do anything! Do you think everyone else on the football team just _accepted_ me? They hazed me for _months_ and sometimes it feels like it's still going!"

Trent let him rant, finally understanding. How insecure Kirby really was. Honestly, he never considered any of it. Yeah, Kirby was a freshman and was the youngest football player, but by how he always paraded around being so proud of being the youngest and being a wide receiver, he never thought it was something bad. He supposed he should have thought about it more. The jocks weren't the nicest clique, especially that one guy, Damon. But when he hears Kirby stop talking, now just standing there and crying, he reaches out, pulling him into a hug, resting his head on top of his. He wonders how long he let all of this build up. Maybe that's why he was always wanting to fight someone, or even tackle anyone on the football field. It was his only outlet, since he assumed venting wasn't on his list, considering they just stood there for a good six minutes while Kirby confessed his insecurities and fears. One of them, surprisingly, was losing Trent. And that comment made him actually feel bad, considering just earlier he was deciding on whether or not he should even stay with the jock.

"You won't lose me," he whispers to the sobbing teen, "I'm your personal cheerleader, remember?"

Kirby looks up at him, bloodshot eyes and tears still running down his cheeks. He looks pathetic, honestly. But, he supposed this pathetic teen was his. So, wiping his tears away, he gives him a slight smile. Even if they ended up hating each other in the end, Trent could stick it out while Kirby was a football player. All that money he would make would help pay for acting school, anyways.

"Come on. Let's go to the carnival and have fun," he starts, pulling back and grabbing his hand. "And don't ever keep quiet like that again. You need to man up and tell me."

"Yeah, I should've," Kirby's finally giving him a smile as they walk over the bridge and towards the carnival. Halfway there, Trent notices a large grin that breaks out onto Kirby's face. He just looks down at him, head cocked.

"What's got you so happy now?" he asks, "You feel better after talking?"

"A little, but," They stop near the end of the tunnel leading to their destination. Kirby lets go of his hand, now wrapping his arms around him. "You're right. You are my star."

Trent laughs, holding him as well and leaning down to press his lips against his. It slow and sweet, and Trent notices something as they're in their embrace. They're practically at the entrance of the carnival, and people are more than likely staring. Maybe he's trying to show that he's not really ashamed of their relationship.


	3. Ricky x Lucky - Dance

There were posters all over the school, telling everyone about the dance that night. Whatever. It's not like Ricky would be attending it, anyways. Dances were stupid and even if he wanted to go, he didn't really have anyone. Maybe if he still had his girl… Oh, who cares! It was her loss, anyways!

He doesn't really interact with the other greasers as much as he usually does. He can't get his mind off of his ex and everyone seems to take notice. Vance is constantly talking to him, making jokes and whatnot. Lefty's trying to get his help in fixing a bike, which he didn't really need help with, but the gesture to distract him is nice. And Lucky is the one spending the most time with him, giving him tips about bikes and cars, telling him about engines and everything else. None of these interactions go unnoticed. Ricky knows what they're doing, and he appreciates it. But, a part of him does wish they would stop. Wish they would just let him have some time to himself so he can recover.

"So, are you going to math today?" Lucky asks, giving him an expecting look. Ricky shrugs.

"I dunno. Don't really feel like it," he grumbles. He sees the teen just chuckle, shaking his head.

"You should," he continues, "It sucks but it's good for you."

"Yeah, thanks, dad," Another chuckle. He reaches out, patting Ricky's shoulder.

"Just take my advice, will ya?" He gives his friend another shrug, but does give him a small smile. 

"We'll see, man," Lucky rolls his eyes, both gathering their things as the bell rings. They walk out the door, both beside each other. Lucky had chemistry, so they'd be going to the building together, and Ricky wasn't surprised when the other greaser had reminded him to go to his locker so he wouldn't forget his textbook. Contrary to what others may think, and to how he could act at some times, Lucky was a nice guy. For the greasers, at least. Though he was a junior like him, he did work on cars. But, he never bragged about it to any of the younger greasers, or even the other juniors. Plus, he was always there for advice and always trying to get everyone to do well in school.

Opening his locker, Ricky jumps when a piece of paper falls to the ground. Hesitating, he bends down and picks it up, unfolding it and looking at what's scribbled inside. It's for him, to his surprise. Honestly, he was thinking that maybe someone had mistaken his locker for another person's.

" _You're too good to have someone out of your life bring you down so much."_ What the hell? He looks around. No one's around him, and he didn't see anyone leave his locker when he was walking towards it. He didn't recognize the handwriting, either. Was it even from someone he knew? Was this just some joke?

Letting out a sigh, Ricky rips up the note and throws it out. He grabs his textbook, slamming his locker shut and heading for Mr. Hattrick's class. Yeah. What a cute little note, reminding him of how his heart was still broken over some girl. He would love to meet whoever gave him that note and beat them down.

He doesn't know why he let Lucky talk him into going to math. Mr. Hattrick is being as boring as ever as he goes over the subject and he can barely pay attention. He's constantly looking outside, wishing class was over. He can't get his mind off of that note, either. He keeps wondering who it was from, and why they care. From what he knew, no one really fancied him. Maybe they got the wrong locker? Maybe it really was a joke? Maybe he was just over thinking it. Shaking his head, Ricky turns his attention back to his notes. Where the hell were they? When he looks back up at the board, he doesn't see any trace of where he had left off. Did he space out for that long? Letting out a groan, he puts his head down, crossed arms acting like a pillow for him. He still had an hour of class. Maybe he could sleep off these thoughts.

Ricky doesn't feel like he even fell asleep by the time the bell rings. He picks up his head, seeing everyone's already walking out the door. Quickly gathering his things, Ricky practically stumbles out of the classroom, Hattrick saying something about paying more attention next time. Yeah, sure. He makes his way for his locker, putting in the combination and throwing it open. Another note falls out, and he can feel his eye twitch. What now?

" _Dance is tonight and I wanna go with you. I'll see you by the fountain."_ Oh yeah, this person would. And when Ricky got his hands on them, he was gonna take out his frustration. So, throwing his things inside, he slams his locker shut once more and makes his way for the fountain. Honestly, he wasn't sure what to expect. Didn't know how to prepare himself for it. Though, a part of him hoped it was some pretty girl. Who it could be, he didn't know considering no one at Bullworth seemed to give a damn about him. But, a guy could dream.

Getting closer to the fountain, Ricky stops. That familiar jean jacket sticks out like a sore thumb against the grim scenery around it. He feels his stomach churn. This is either some sick joke, or just a coincidence. Either way, he wasn't sure he liked it.

"Lucky?" Ricky keeps his composure, walking towards his friend. At the sound of his name, Lucky stands up, turning around and smiling at him.

"Hey, Ricky! You good?" He nods, the two only a few feet apart, Ricky's hands in his pockets.

"Yeah. I was supposed to be meeting someone here," he informs him, "You that person?"

"Of course I am!" he laughs, "Who else is gonna know your locker, except the others?"

Ricky stands there, practically dumbfounded. Lucky De Luca, his best friend since last year, was the one who had left the notes. And he's wearing that stupid grin, too. Ricky groans.

"What? You ain't surprised?" Lucky asks. His friend just shakes his head, going to punch his arm.

"I wasn't exactly in the mood for games," he tells him, "Or a dance."

"Oh, c'mon! It'll do you some good," he presses, going to grab the sleeve of his jacket and lead him towards the gym. "You need to stop moping all the time!"

"I was perfectly fine until you left that first note!" he retorts. Lucky just rolls his eyes.

"Trust me," And that's all he can do. Pray, and trust his best friend. Ricky follows him, though he's pretty much dragging his feet as the teen leads him inside. It's more crowded than he likes, but he can easily spot Johnny with Lola and Hal with Eunice. At least his other friends were here and enjoying themselves. But honestly, Ricky just feels out of place as he watches everyone mingle and dance, chatting and messing around. He knows Lucky's just trying to help, but it still tugs at his heartstrings.

"C'mon," He's led up to the top of the bleachers, both sitting down and staring at the crowd. He leans back, doing his best to relax. Lucky's on some tangent about something. He's not really listening, to be honest. He's trying to concentrate on the music. Who picked these songs? They sound awful.

"Ricky! You even listenin'?" Lucky punches his arm and Ricky snaps his head to look at him.

"Not really," he confesses and he's pretty sure if they weren't on such good terms, he would've gotten a good right hook to the face. "What were you sayin'?"

"Man, forget it," he grumbles, slouching forward, hands clasped together. Ricky scoffs. Whatever. They sit in silence for the next couple songs, and Ricky wonders if Johnny or Hal has even noticed them yet. Probably not, considering they would've came up to say hi or something. Finally, the silence gets to Ricky and he taps Lucky's shoulder.

"What were you sayin'?" he repeats. It takes his friend a couple seconds, before he straightens up and stares at him dead in the eye.

"I was saying," he starts, sounding obviously irritated. "that you should really look into finding someone else. I know you're hurting, but it's been a good couple months, man! Find someone else already."

"And who should that be?" he asks. It's his turn to sound irritated now. Was Lucky blind? Had he not seen that he _had_ tried to find someone else? Or was he just being stupid?

"Someone you can trust," he tells him nonchalantly, "Someone you got a strong connection with and known a long time!"

"That it?" he laughs, "Gee, thanks, pop, but I don't think I know anyone in Bullworth that's worth my time, or even have an attachment to."

Lucky just stares at him before sighing. He stands up and leaves without another word.

"Lucky!" Ricky calls after him, standing up and pretty much chasing him out of the gym, no doubt having people stare. Oh well. To hell with them. "Lucky, what the hell?!"

The teen finally stops, turning around and staring at him. Honestly, Ricky felt better when he was trying to guess who was asking him to the dance. This look Lucky was giving him made him feel… guilty. He didn't like it.

"You don't have a connection with anyone?" he asks, "Not anyone in this whole town, huh?!"

"What answer to do you want?!" he cries, "Do you want me to make it up? Should I pull a name out of a damn hat?! Will that make you happy?"

"I've dropped so many hints!" he yells, taking a couple steps towards Ricky, who instinctively moves back. "I even told you back in the gym, but you're so caught up in yourself you weren't listening!"

"Then tell me again, if it's that important!" Maybe he should've been paying attention back in the gym. Maybe then he wouldn't be so confused and in a yelling match with his best friend. They stand there, staring each other down for what feels like forever for Ricky. "Well?"

Three strides. That's all it takes before Lucky's right in front of him, his jacket gripped tightly in his hands. Their lips clash together, Ricky grunting in surprise. Even if he wanted to, he can't move. He can't push Lucky away. He can't pull him closer. He can't do anything. He's frozen in his place and his head is spinning. Lucky runs his tongue across his bottom lip, and he can't open his mouth to have this go any further. Noticing this, Lucky pulls back, looking in his eyes for any trace of emotion. Still, he can't move. His heart is pounding so hard it's practically blaring in his ears. His best friend, Lucky De Luca, had just kissed him. He doesn't know how to feel.

"I..." Even though he wants to say something, nothing will come out. Still, the other greaser just stares at him. He feels so awkward.

"I like you, Ricky," he finally confesses, "You're a good guy, and it hurts to see you so down about someone who you haven't even had any contact with in months."

He's still silent. His body is going numb and he feels dizzy. Lucky leans forward, pressing his lips against his one more time. He's persistent, he'd give him that.

"Well?" He pulls back, loosening his grip on his jacket. "Say somethin', dammit!"

"I..." His brain turns itself upside down looking for a response. "honestly don't know how to respond to any of this."

He looks so defeated and it makes him feel horrible. He lets go of his jacket, taking a step back. His head is down now, and Ricky still can't move.

"So, you don't like me, huh?" he asks. Well, he liked who he was as a person.

"Lucky, you're great guy," he starts, finally being able to speak without any hesitation. "But I dunno if _this_ would work out."

"Yeah, I understand," No he didn't. He was just saying that. What else could he respond with?

"Maybe I'll change my mind later on," he tells him. Lucky just nods, turning his heels and starting to walk off.

"I hope so." Ricky watches him leave, and though he wasn't the one being rejected, his heart feels heavy. Lucky was his first friend. He told him _everything_ that came to mind, whether it be his deepest, darkest secrets, or even a stupid dream he had. And even though Ricky was a junior, an average one who didn't work on cars mind you, he still gave out ideas on what parts went where while Lucky was stuck on building the damn thing. They were always there for each other, and he felt horrible for turning him down.

"Hey, Ricky! What's going on, dude?" Hal's voice makes him jump and it feels so weird to move after being frozen for so long.

"Oh, hey, Hal," He gives his friend and his date a smile. "You guys enjoying tonight?"

"It's the best!" Eunice beams, "What happened to your friend?"

"Oh, you mean Lucky?" He takes a glance in the direction his friend had walked off in. "Just… something we couldn't agree on."

"Really?" Even Hal's surprised to hear that the two couldn't come to an agreement on something. "What was it about?"

"Don't worry about it," His smile returns and he gestures towards the gym. "Why don't you guys go on back inside and have fun?"

"Come with us, man!" he suggests. Ricky hesitates before nodding and following them back inside. His head is still spinning with thoughts of Lucky. It was gonna be one hell of a night when they got back to the tenement.


	4. Gary x Pete - Left breathless

"Hey… hey, Pete… hey! Moron!" Gary's voice was getting quite annoying, along with how many times he was poking him. Pete tries his best to ignore the teen behind him, working on the worksheet before him. But, Gary finally stops poking him, and reaches out, pinching his back. Pete sharply inhales and has to bite his tongue so he doesn't yell and make a scene. He finally turns around in his seat, glaring at Gary.

"What?!" His voice is hushed, but he makes sure Gary can hear the anger in his voice. The senior just chuckles.

"You got anything planned for after class?" he asks calmly. Pete just stares at him. All that just to ask if he was doing anything?

"No, Gary, I don't," he grumbles, turning around and continuing to work on the assignment. He can't see it, but he see him grinning.

"Great! Then you can spend break with me!" The thought alone makes Pete frown. He was a freshman at Bullworth, Gary being his new roommate and, currently, only friend. He was pretty crazy, but then again, so was everyone else in this school. From what he knew, though, Gary was the only one taking medication to calm down whatever it was he had told him. "I got this great prank I wanna do on the jocks, and you can tag along!"

"Gee, how nice," Pete leans back in his seat, finally finished. He knew he would regret agreeing to going with Gary, but something about the senior fascinated him. Maybe it was how energetic he got when talking about his plans, or how reckless and carefree he seemed to be.

But that's how it all started. How Pete found himself being dragged to the gym, Gary's hand clenching his tightly as he went on some ranting spree about how this would be such a good prank or something like that. Did he ever stop his rambling? Pete wondered if Gary was so into pranks since it was his last year at Bullworth. But weren't seniors supposed to do a huge prank together? And against rival schools or principles? Maybe that was just in the movies, he wasn't sure.

Gary leaves him at the bottom of the bleachers, telling him to distract anyone who tried to go down into the locker rooms before he returned. How fun. Pete takes a seat on the bottom bleacher, head in his hands. This isn't how he thought he would be spending his day. Then again, Gary was always thinking up of some plan. So, he assumed that no matter how he wanted to spend his day, Gary was going to convince him to do something else.

The doors to the gym open and Pete can feel his heart race, Ted and Damon walking in and talking about something. A part of him wants to run at the sight of the jocks, but he stays right where he is. Ted's the first to notice him.

"Hey, runt," he greets, voice not exactly welcoming. "What are you doing in here?"

"Ah… waiting for gym to start?" he replies, chuckling nervously.

"You got gym today? Really?" Damon questions, taking a couple threatening steps towards him. "Cause I've never seen you in here for gym on Thursdays."

"I'm meeting someone," he blurts, mentally kicking himself for having such a lame excuse. "I-I'm waiting for Algie! He's supposed to help me with my math homework!"

They stare at him for what feels like forever, before Ted starts laughing.

"Sure, kid," He reaches into his backpack, pulling out a stack of papers. "Here. Tell Algie to "help" with my homework, too."

"Mine, too," Pete's thrown the two packets of both math and science, and he stares down at them for a second. A whole bunch of numbers that don't make any sense to him. Hell, he'd want help if he had this type of homework. He opens his backpack, putting the papers inside.

"Y-yeah! No problem!" Ted and Damon continue on their way, Ted saying something about Pete being a weird but good kid. He supposes he's just poking fun at him. But before they reach the bottom of the steps, Gary's coming back, wishing the jocks a good shower or something of the sort. Pete's just glad they decide to let him go with a warning. It makes him let out a sigh in relief, glad he wasn't going to have to go try and break up a fight, to where he would probably be beaten himself anyways.

"Get ready!" Gary's excited but quiet voice makes Pete's stomach do a flip. He takes a seat next to him, both listening intently on what was going to happen. The showers turn on, and immediately someone's screaming and it sounds like they've fallen over. Gary is snickering and a few seconds later, Ted's running out, his skin a bright pink and his clothes soaked. No time is wasted, Gary grabbing Pete's hand and hightailing it out of the gym, Ted and now Damon right after them.

"Gary! What's you do, man?!" Pete questions, but he can only hear him laughing.

"I'll tell you in a second!" he replies. The jocks are getting closer, and he can feel Gary quicken their already fast pace. He can't breathe and he feels like his throat is closing up. Apparently, Gary noticed his hard and heavy breathing because before Pete knows it, he's being pulled down and into a bush. His legs feel numb and Gary clamps his hand over his opened mouth, hushing his panting. He tries his best to steady to his breathing, hear footsteps run by. Before he can move to get out of the bush, Gary pulls him closer, lips right by his ear.

"There's more," he whispers, and the hot air his voice creates sends a shiver down his spine. They hear more footsteps rush by, and Pete's sure he can hear Kirby shouting for them to come out. When they're sure they've passed, Gary loosens his grip on Pete's waist. His breathing is still horribly heavy and it feels like there's a huge weight on his chest.

"You're still tired?" Gary asks. Pete shakes his head, reaching into his bag. He's quick to grab his inhaler, and the senior just watches him use it in surprise.

"S-sorry," he starts, looking at him as he puts the inhaler back in his backpack. "I actually have asthma and all that running kind of triggered it..."

"You should've said something, Pete," He nods. It's true, he should have. Gary never knew about it, considering he never used it in front of him. Then again, Gary never made him run that fast before. Still feeling a bit weak, Pete rests his head on his friend's chest, closing his eyes.

"Heh. You comfortable, Petey?" He doesn't like the snide comment, but decides not to fight when Gary wraps his other arm around him.

"Just leave me alone, man," he grumbles, "I don't feel good."

"Oh, poor Pete," he mocks, "'Running is too hard for me!' You should've told me sooner about your problem, you know? I would've tweaked my plan so you wouldn't be so dramatic like this."

"Whatever, man," Pete lays there for lord knows how long, Gary rubbing his back in, what he assumes, an attempt to calm him down. His body still feels a little numb after all of this, and he feels a bit sick. But he's not willing to voice his problems, especially to someone like Gary.

"You feeling any better?" He nods once more, looking up at him and smiling slightly. "Good. My ass is starting to get numb."

"Now who's the complainer?" he teases. There's a smack on his back in response to his remark, but he knows it's not as harsh as it could be. Slowly, he slides off of Gary and removes himself from the bush, looking around and making sure they're alone. With everything clear, Pete helps up his friend and they start on their way back to the dorm. Well, kind of. Halfway there, Gary finally stops, staring at Pete.

"Why do you hang out with me so much?" he asks, catching his attention. "Do you like me or something?"

"What?!" What kind of accusation was that?

"People don't normally hang around me for long," he continues, "Hell, everyone else in this school hates me. But you're _always_ going along with whatever plan I have. What gives?"

"Should I not wanna hang out with my friend?" he asks, chuckling nervously. Gary raises an eyebrow.

"Friend?" he repeats. Was he not used to the word?

"Yeah? We're friends, aren't we?" The senior beams and it makes his stomach do another flip. He walks up to Pete, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulling him close.

"Aww. I figured I was _at least_ best friend worthy!" he laughs, going to use his free hand to rub the top of his head like a child. "Unless you're more into me?"

"Gary, cut it out, man!" he cries, trying his best to get out of his hold. There's just laughter. And when Gary finally lets him go, he stares into those crazed eyes that always made him feel some type of wanted. Leaning down, there's a soft kiss planted on Pete's forehead, his face heating up.

"Ha! I was right!" he proudly announces, "You do like me!"

"What?!" Gary holds himself in a more victorious manner. "What the hell?!"

"Ah, don't worry, Petey," he coos, going to hold his cheeks in his hands. "I won't tell anyone that you have a crush on me."

"You're crazy!" Another round of laughter from the old teen.

"And you're such a girl!" he shoots back, going to continue on his way to the dorm. He stops once more, looking back at Pete with a smirk. "Femme-boy."

"Knock it off, Gary!" he shouts, and he puts a hand over his chest, faking a hurt expression.

"Oh, you're really hurting me, Pete!" he laughs, "Or, should I say femme-boy?"

"You're such a jerk..." Pete pushes past his friend, who stills laughing right behind him.

"I think I'll keep that name for you!" he calls and the freshman just lets out a groan.

"Please, don't."


	5. Gord x Jimmy - Head up

_Head up, Gord. You can do this. Just be brave. He'll be there to protect you if it gets out of hand. He has to._

There's about five more minutes before the bell rings and the prep is doing something totally unthinkable to everyone. Trespassing into dirty grounds, hands fiddling with the end of his Aquaberry sweater. He can feel himself cringe as he walks towards the auto shop, the smell of grease and smoke completely revolting. This isn't exactly how he planned on starting the beginning of his afternoon break. And when he catches sight of an angry looking greaser staring him down, he bites his lip.

 _Head up, Gord. Just a little longer. He'll be out soon._

"Back off, prep," he snarls, taking a few threatening steps towards Gord. "Wouldn't wanna get your clothes dirty, now would ya?"

He bites back his insults, seeing a couple other greasers poke their heads around the corner, obviously curious as to who their friend was talking to. And when they catch sight of him, they quickly come around the corner, standing beside their friend. What did he get himself into this time?

"You lost or somethin'?" the hefty one asks, taking a step forward. Gord stands his ground, feet firmly planted on the disgusting cement. He couldn't back down; couldn't let these poor people detour him from his goal. "You hear me, rich boy?!"

"Shouldn't you be collecting food stamps or something?" he replies, turning to look away from the teen, arms crossed. There's just a huff.

"What'd you say to me?!" He can feel the greaser get closer, and he can tell the others are readying themselves for a fight. He takes a deep breath as he grits his teeth.

 _Head up, Gord. Don't let some welfare cases frighten you. Besides, he'll be out soon to aide you if anything gets too out of control._

"Just because I'm rich and well dressed doesn't mean I'm afraid to fight!" he shoots back, snapping his head to glare at the hefty teen, getting into a proper fighting stance. "Know your betters, greaseball!"

"Let's go, skinny," The big teen wasn't even the one who hit him first. It was one who had spoke to him first in the back that held a slingshot. The rock that was shot at him had hit his shoulder hard and Gord let out a grunt, holding the spot in pain. What a cheap shot. And as he threw his first punch, landing a decent right hook onto the teen's face, the bell rang. It made his heart race even faster. He'd be out soon. He'd be out to protect him, wouldn't he?

He's not sure when the other greaser had gotten close, but the punch to his side made him stumble. A green eyed greaser with auburn hair and a confident grin on his face. Another punch is landed to his jaw and Gord falls into the arms of the big greaser he was arguing with moments ago, his arms being held so he couldn't fight back. And before he's hit again, the greaser with the grin is tackled to the ground. Though Gord would've been ecstatic to see his "knight in shining armor" come help, he hated how the other greaser still had a hold on him. He struggled to get out of his grasp, even tried kicking behind him a few times, but nothing worked. It wasn't until Jimmy was done beating the greaser in the jean jacket that he got help. The ginger had ran over and pushed his captor to the ground, Gord going along with him. He was up in seconds though, feeling disgusted as the dirt ruined his outfit.

Another rock flew past him, a gasp escaping his lips. He looks around, spotting two more greasers, one brandishing a slingshot as well. Scanning his surroundings, he spots a little can of green spray paint. He's quick to pick it up, smirking as he notices the distance between himself and greaser. A couple strides forward and he's spraying the paint in his eyes, making the teen scream out in pain. And before he can get another spray in, the second greaser that had showed up is now in front of him, his fist catching his lips and sending him backwards, the spray paint falling out his hands. He's kicked in the stomach a few times, and god it feels so worse since he had skipped breakfast this morning. It's not long before Jimmy's grabbing the greaser, though, and he's able to get up. He's shocked at the sight before him. All of the greasers who had come to beat him down were now on the ground, squirming in pain, and the one who was kicking him is soon just like his friends. He's surprised, though this was Jimmy Hopkins who had helped him.

"Gord, what the hell?" The ginger's voice is irritated and he gives him a sheepish smile.

 _Head up, Gord. This is what you had been wanting, after all._

"You're lucky I was here," he continues, taking the prep's hand and leading him up the stairs, away from the auto shop. And when they get to the fountain, Jimmy turns around, staring at him. "Now, what were you doing here, anyways?"

"Well, I-I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival?" he tells him. It's the truth, really. He had wanted to go to the carnival for quite some time, but the other preps were either too busy or didn't want to be around so many poor people at once in such a small area. Besides, he did want to spend time with the ginger. He could be such a sweetheart when he tried. And when Jimmy hears his idea, he just chuckles.

"That's it?" he questions, scanning his nervous looking face to see if he would back out. But when the prep nods, he just smiles. "Yeah, alright. Sounds fun."

Gord lights up when he hears that. Jimmy tells him that they can afford to skip their afternoon class for one day, and he couldn't agree more. After all, why go through all that trouble just to tell him he _had_ to go to class? They start for the Harrington House so Gord can change and wash the dirt off himself. He stops by his room to pick up a change of clothes before going to the bathroom, Jimmy waiting outside. He looks at himself in the mirror, frowning. His jaw has a bruise on it and his lip has a little cut from the punch he had received earlier. He rummages through the drawers, pulling out a small makeup kit Pinky has. It takes him a bit, but he finally goes through all the steps Pinky had done for the other preps when they came back from a fight. Some concealer with a green tint to it, then yellow for the blueish parts, and finally the foundation to cover the rest up. He was so grateful that he shared a similar skin tone as the other prep. When he's done, he smiles at himself in the mirror. The bruise on his jaw is gone, though the little cut on his lip still remains. He doesn't really know how to fix that, so he just dabs a piece of toilet paper to get rid of the blood and hopes for the best. He knows his tactic to see Jimmy was silly, but the teen was so hard to find. He was always running around and Lord knows Gord wasn't going to be chasing after him and going to the rundown parts of town that he went to. Oh well. Quickly changing into a new set of clothes, he walks out of the bathroom, surprised to see that Jimmy's holding some flowers in his hands, looking almost impatient.

"Took you long enough," he grumbles, thrusting them into his hands. "Here. These are for you."

"Aww," He stares at the flowers, smiling. This was so sweet. "You're such a sentimentalist, thank you!"

Jimmy nods and they go outside, up the stairs and towards the greenhouse. Finding a little vase, Gord drops the flowers inside and fills it with water, moving it to an open area on the little wooden tables. He could move it into his room later. He wanted to get to the carnival before class began and they were being chased for being truant. As he turns around, Jimmy's arms are around his waist, pulling him close. He gasps slightly, staring at him.

"You got something on your lips," he murmurs and Gord figures he's talking about the cut. Looking away, he presses his lips tightly together, trying to hide the unsightly wound. But, Jimmy reaches out, gently taking a hold of his chin to bring his attention back. He relaxes a bit as he stares in his eyes. He never really noticed, but the ginger sure did squint a lot. Was it too bright in the greenhouse for him? Before he can ask, Jimmy presses his lips against his, holding him tightly. He's shocked, to say the least, but is quick to overcome it. He wraps his arms around him as well, kissing him back and letting out the softest of moans. It's over all too soon for him, but he can't contain his smile when he stares at Jimmy. He sure did know how to charm people.

"C'mon," He takes his hand, leading him out of the greenhouse, the prep practically tripping over his own feet in his dazed excitement. "Let's get to the carnival."

They walk out of the Harrington House, fingers laced together. Passing by the preps, Gord pays no mind to their disgusted and surprised looks. He just walks close to Jimmy, squeezing his hand.

 _Head up, Gord. Show them you're proud to be with him._


	6. Jimmy x Zoe - Surprise surprise

**A/N: I have not been able to write anything for these past few months. Hopefully I'll be able to get back into it and this will be halfway decent.**

 **Jimmy X Zoe**

Sitting up in bed with a book in her lap, Zoe tries to read in the dimly lit room. She didn't even really care for the book in all honestly. It was her roommate's and she was only reading it to keep her mind off of things. Her boyfriend, Jimmy Hopkins, was leaving at the end of the month, beginning of August at the latest. It was already the 29th and he hadn't said a word about it. Of course, Zoe had brought it up a few times. She didn't want to admit it, but she did enjoy being with the ginger, and she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to do long distance.

To make things worse, she hadn't even seen him all day. For a moment, she wondered if he was just going to leave without a word, if he hadn't already. The thought almost makes her sick and she shuts the book, not even caring where she was. Setting it to the side and turning off the flickering light and lays down. Looking up at the dark ceiling, she listens to the sounds of the other girls shuffling around. It was still summer break, so she wasn't surprised if some were still awake. However, as she turns onto her side to get more comfortable, a soft ticking comes from her window. For a moment, she wonders if she's just imagining things, until she recognizes the sound. Small pebbles are being thrown at her window. How lovely.

Throwing her covers off, she storms over to the window, ready to yell at who she guessed was Ricky looking for his lover. But as she throws back the curtains and opens the window, she's surprised to see Jimmy standing below, a small pile of rocks beside his foot as he's standing in the position to hurl another at the glass. As happy as she normally would've been, the fact that he had basically dodged her for the whole day made her see red.

"Jimmy, what the hell?!" she cries, surprising him. "You bail on me for the full day, when you're _going home_ soon, and then come here throwing rocks around midnight? What's wrong with you?"

"Zoe, calm down!" He looks around, worried any prefects close by might hear her. "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just had some things to do and I _just_ got done!"

"Oh yeah? And those "things" were more important than me, huh?" It's Jimmy's turn to look irritated as he shakes his head.

"No! I was just – you know what? Just get down here and I'll show you!" Too tired to argue any more with him, and somewhat curious as to what he was going to show her, Zoe pulls back and closes her window. Quickly changing into her uniform, she slips out of her room, walking as softly as she can down the creaking wooden stairs. As she opens the front door to the girl's dorm, the warm summer air greets her, along with an upset ginger. Even in the dark, he's still squinting.

"So what's this "thing" you're gonna show me?" she asks, crossing her arms. Jimmy just rolls his eyes, holding out his hand, which she takes a few seconds are scowling at him.

"That's gonna be a surprise," he tells her. Figuring she won't get any sort of hints out of him, she follows him to the auto shop. It's odd to hear it so quiet. Normally the greasers were making some sort of noise by fixing bikes or even just chatting. It was somewhat nice.

Getting behind the auto shop, she watches as Jimmy lifts open the garage, surprised to see a blanket sprawled out across the cement floor, along with some lit candles to brighten up the area on the tables. Slowly following him inside, she sits on the blanket, watching him slowly lower the garage door. The dimly lit garage isn't the most romantic setting, along with sitting on the hard cement with a thin blanket, but it's an effort she supposes is nice. Awkwardly walking over and sitting in front of her, Jimmy looks around before sighing loudly.

"I forgot something..." he grumbles softly, making her laugh.

"You spent all day for _this_ and you still forgot something?" she mocks. His squinting face gets worse, but he chooses to ignore her snide tone.

"Yeah, I know, I ditched you for the full day, but I wanted to… surprise you?" he starts, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "Look, I know neither of us are into the mushy crap, but I wanted to do something for tonight."

"And why tonight?" she asks, "Are you really leaving soon?"

" _That's_ what I wanted to talk about," Now he's got her full attention. He doesn't seem as worried about it as she was, but then again she never exactly saw any facial features from him other than him squinting, and the occasional brow furrow when he was angry. "Look, I talked to my mom and we agreed that I can stay. She doesn't want me around and I… well don't want to leave just yet."

She's almost taken aback by what he's saying, especially how calm he seems to be.

"How long did you know about this?" she asks. He finally smiles at her, leaning back just a bit.

"Uh… remember the day after Gary was carted off?" She nods. "That night. She heard about what happened and called just to act like a good mother. So we talked, and I convinced her to let me stay."

"Well I wish you wouldn't have waited to tell me, you jerk!" She reaches forward to gently shove him, both laughing softly.

"I thought it'd be a nice surprise," They sit there for a bit, Zoe having finally calmed down from her rage. Though she was angry that he had waited to tell her, it did give her a sense of relief to know that her worries of cutting their relationship short or just have it be long distance wouldn't be happening. It almost makes up for everything. _Almost._

They're not in the garage for too long before someone's banging on the shop door. It's no surprise, really, as they were laughing a bit too loud in the beginning. However, as the door started to open, Zoe had to move off Jimmy's lap, both looking up at Neil with pink faces. The man doesn't seem amused as Jimmy sends a smile his way.

"Uh… evening, sir!" he greets, Neil crossing his arms.

"You know what, I don't wanna know," he starts, disappointment evident in his voice. "Just both of you get back to your dorms and don't cause any more trouble."

"Why are _you_ still here, Neil?" Zoe asks, "Don't you live off campus?"

"I wasn't feeling the best," he confesses, "so I stayed in the shop. Didn't want to go home."

"Whatever you say, Neil," Jimmy stands up, going to blow out the candles. As Zoe gathers the blankets and makes her way out of the garage, Neil escorts both of them out of the auto shop. The two make their way to the girl's dorm, yawning a bit. As they get to the front of it, Jimmy reaches out and grabs her hand.

"So, are we good?" he asks. With a smile, she goes to wrap her arms around his neck, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"We're good," she tells him as she walks up the steps, pausing to look back at him. "Just no more secrets, got it?"

"No problem! Goodnight, Zoe." Entering the dorm and making her way back upstairs, she slips out of her outfit and back into her pajamas. Getting under the covers, she pulls a spare pillow close to her, holding it tightly. With a smile, she closes her eyes and falls asleep, still happy that she got to keep her boyfriend.


	7. Johnny x Lola - Love you

" _I noticed that you hesitate whenever you say you love her. Why?"_

That question rang over and over in his head. He had brushed off Peanut when he asked, but truth be told, he didn't exactly have a straight answer. Of course, he did love Lola, probably more than he should have. But he also knew about the things she had done. Hell, everyone in Bullworth knew, even his parents. He couldn't count how many times his mother had dropped hints about him leaving her for someone better. And she was probably right. He probably should've found someone better. But he couldn't. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get rid of his feelings for her.

Johnny liked calling himself a king – a ruler of his clique and even the academy. Apart from Derby, and maybe even Bif on a bad day, he was one of the strongest students. Who could tell him no? Who _would_ to tell him no? The prefects? They couldn't control him either. But then again, what was a king without his queen? He knew he shouldn't, but he treated the girl like royalty. She was all he wanted, even if she was majorly flawed. She didn't communicate properly, she cheated, she was even a bit nasty to him at times. He knew it was probably all just a game. But he loved her. No one knew, but when they weren't arguing about the most recent guy she'd slept with, Lola made him feel like he was the only one for her – made him feel like he was worth something more to her than just another guy to pamper her. And that made him feel good.

Picking up some chocolates from Yum Yum Market, Johnny slowly makes his way to Lola's house, stuck in his thoughts. He looks down at the little heart-shaped box in his hands, his face reflecting in the box's saran wrap. Why did he love this girl? She had put him through so much stupid crap, and yet he still held on. Out of everyone he had dated, this was the only one he held on to so tightly, and the only one who had stuck it out with his outbursts. However, this was the only one who had practically kept him around just as a toy. Maybe for bragging rights? But it's who she was. He knew how she loved the attention she had gotten, and he supposed it was just because she lacked it as a child. She was a beautiful girl, he would admit. And Lord knew he had some girls approach him as well. The attention was nice, sure. But for Johnny, Lola was still his one and only, no matter how poorly he was treated.

Getting closer to her house, though, he starts to hear the concerns of his fellow greasers. Ranging from Lucky to Norton, and especially Peanut. He wouldn't admit it, but it always did hurt him.

" _She's just using you, man. Find someone better."_

" _When are you gonna realize she's not for you?"_

" _Trust me, you can do_ way _better than her."_

" _You know, Johnny, Lola's a little outta pocket."_

Walking up the steps and pulling out a spare house key she had given him, he considers just leaving and keeping the chocolates for himself. Especially when he can hear Peanut's voice ring his head.

" _You're too good for her, if you ask me."_

He moves quietly throughout the house, the light illuminating from the kitchen showing him where his lover is. Spotting her in her pajamas already, he can feel his stomach do a flip. She's humming quietly as well, washing some plates and dropping them into the dish rack. He leans against the wall that separates the living room from the kitchen, smiling. For a moment, he thinks of this. A similar situation in the future, coming home to his lovely housewife. With a smile, he walks up behind Lola, wrapping his arms around her. Screaming and dropping the plate she was currently washing, Lola turns around to look up at him. The surprised look on her face quickly turns to joy as she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Oh, Johnny! What a surprise!" she greets, pulling back to smile up at him. "And here I was thinking my king forgot all about his queen."

"How could I forget about you, babe?" Giving her a kiss on the lips, he presents the chocolates which automatically makes her squeal in joy. Taking the box from his hands, she leads him to the living room, both taking a seat on the couch. Tearing into the box, Lola pops one of the chocolates into her mouth. Picking up another one, she instead turns to Johnny, holding it in front of him. Smiling, Johnny opens his mouth. The chocolate is good, and as he bites down, the sweet taste of strawberry makes his mouth water. Going to wrap his arm around Lola to keep her close, both take turns feeding each other chocolates until they've run out. Johnny wonders if he should've bought more, considering the box didn't have that many chocolates in it, and he honestly wanted some more.

"So, Johnny," Lola starts, looking at him with that sweet smile that always made his stomach jump. "why did you decide to come visit?"

"Wanted to spend time with my girl," he replies, pecking her cheek. "Why? Can I not do that?"

"That's not what I'm saying," She turns herself so she's fully facing him. "You know I _love_ seeing you, but the chocolates were a surprise!"

"I thought my queen deserved it." She seems to become giddy as she hears the word "queen" and openly hints to wanting to hear more. So of course Johnny showers her in compliments, telling her how gorgeous she was and how much she meant to him. Of course she drinks it all up, wanting to hear more. And of course, Johnny told her all she wanted to hear. He put her up on that metaphorical throne she loved so much, and seeing her happy and practically all his was enough to make him remember why he stuck with her for so long. Seeing her happy and giving him attention rather than some other guy, it made him happy. Happier than he was ever willing to admit.

He spends the night and leaves in the morning, quietly making his way out of her house. He never wants to wake Lola's mother, as the woman was one of the nastiest ladies he had met in Bullworth. That meant a lot, too, considering how Johnny wasn't even raised in the most loving home. However, hearing Lola's mother rant and rave about him "sneaking in" was worth it if he could spend some time with his girlfriend.

Walking down the steps and smoothing his hair, he pulls on his jacket and makes his way out of New Coventry. He can't keep the peaceful smile off his face as he rests his thumbs in his jeans' pockets. Even as Peanut scurries up to him under the bridge, following in step as he follows him through town.

"You're up early for once!" Peanut greets, smiling up at him. However, it drops as he notices a hickey on his neck, the collar of his dress shirt just barely covering it. "Oh, _now_ I see why."

"Ah, don't act like that, kid," he chuckles, hooking an arm around his friend. "I gotta have some fun sometimes, right?"

"Shouldn't have to be like that," he grumbles softly. That conversation drops, however, and they both make their way to Johnny's house, intending to spend the day playing video games and watching old movies. Although, Johnny can't exactly concentrate. He's lost in thought as the movie starts. It's not a secret that Johnny had anger issues, and it also wasn't a secret that he carried himself more aggressively than he _actually_ was towards anyone who wasn't in his clique. But what was a secret was that Johnny had never truly felt the way he did with Lola, with anyone else. He even hated himself for coming to the conclusion. It was all so cliché. But thinking back to his exes, he never held onto any of them too tightly. Only Lola. He supposed that's why he put up with her going out with other guys. He _did_ really love her. And at the end of the day, she was still all _his_.


	8. Gary x Jimmy - Halloween

**A/N: I actually wanted this one to play off of the glitch(?) I had gotten during the Halloween event where I locked onto Gary, and instead of the normal thumbs up you get, it was a grayed out heart, almost like he was a kissable character. And I haven't ever been able to use that in anything, so here we go.**

Halloween only came around once a year. Honestly, it was one of Gary's favorite holidays. He didn't care for the treats, but more the tricks. He lived for messing with people, and Halloween was the perfect excuse for those pranks. And tonight was going to be no excuse. Plus, with being at a school full of worthless, pathetic kids just ripe for the picking. He couldn't wait. And he already had his prank planned for the night.

He had picked out a costume for Jimmy. Considering he was dropped off towards the ending of August without anything, he was positive he didn't a costume for Halloween. And with the gates being closed for the first part of the semester, he had grabbed something quick from theater class. It happened to be a skeleton costume, one that resembled Johnny Lawrence's skeleton outfit from The Karate Kid. Fitting, in his opinion.

Having put the costume in the closet, Gary goes to lay on Jimmy's bed, hands clasped together as he puts them behind his head. The new kid was different, to say the least. Gary and Pete had arrived on the same day, and though Pete was naturally shy and reserved, even Gary had kept his head down. Learn the students before he made them into his puppets, and it seemed like most students had done the same. The level of aggression from Jimmy was surprising, although Gary was positive it was just an act. However, it did spark his interest. And so far, he did like what he saw from him, especially from when Jimmy had gotten his slingshot.

Seeing Jimmy turn the corner and walk into his room, Gary smiles at him, the ginger squinting down at him.

"I put your costume in your closet," he tells him, "Put it on already!"

He doesn't look too much as Jimmy changes. Still stuck with his thoughts, he focuses on the other teen in the room. There was something captivating about him, not that he would ever openly admit it to anyone. But he had some charm to him. Maybe it was how headstrong he was, or how he could practically make anyone obey him as well. Or, maybe it was because Gary knew that, in the end, he would be able to completely control him. He seemed naive enough to do whatever anyone said.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Jimmy suddenly asks, turning around and taking a few steps towards him.

"Nothin' much," Gary sits up, a small, snide grin spreading across his face. "Just lying here, wishing I could be more like you."

They chat for a bit, Gary finally hinting to Jimmy the horrors of always being stuck in your own head, thinking. Of course, the ginger couldn't understand it. He figured the younger teen probably couldn't think for himself; always doing what others asked of him. Maybe that was something he could experiment with later. Of course, Gary already had little Petey on board for his ultimate plan of taking over Bullworth. He wondered if Jimmy would tag along as well?

Eventually, he's following Jimmy out of the boy's dorm, picking Pete out of the trash can. That pink bunny suit fit the freshman well, especially because it was Gary's idea as well. How could he let his roommate go through Halloween without a costume to match his personality? And when they walk outside, a few students laughing at Pete, the three partake in some mild pranks. The normal "Kick Me" signs and throwing stink bombs at others. It was always entertaining, though none of them compared to the big prank Gary had already thought up of. A simple joke against the nastiest teacher at Bullworth, Mr. Burton. And he couldn't think of anyone better to help than his two favorite puppets. However, as they make their way towards the Harrington House, Gary starts to explain his plan.

"What- what the hell?!" Pete cries, a disgusted look on his face. Gary inwardly sighs. Of course the little femme-boy was going to be giving him problems. "I'm outta here!"

"Whatever, Pete!" he calls after the teen, "Okay, let's do this, Jim. I'll explain the rest later."

The plan was straightforward. Get some droppings from Chad's dog, put it into a bag and light it on fire. It was the perfect prank. Some arson, something disgusting, and it was going to be great when they saw the look on Mr. Burton's face. Following Jimmy inside the school, Gary takes his lighter out of his pocket, preparing himself for what's to come next.

"Okay, get ready!" he announces, setting the paper bag on fire and running back to where Jimmy was hiding. They watch as the gym teacher came out of the teacher's lounge, yelling at the top of his lungs as he stomps on the bag. The teens laugh as the event unfolds, soon running out of the academy as Burton promises to make their lives hell in gym class whenever he saw them next. They run out of the front, smiles still evident on their faces. However, Gary is a lot more out of breath than Jimmy is.

"Oh man," he pants softly, "those medications are ruining my fitness..."

Unbeknownst to Gary, Jimmy had taken a couple steps forward, seeming to show concern for his heavy panting. As the senior regained his composure and went to walk forward to head for the dorm, he bumps into Jimmy, startling him.

"Watch it!" he cries, taking a couple steps back from Jimmy, stunned at how he had turned back for him. However, that realization makes him grin wickedly. "Do you like me or something?"

"You wish, man," Jimmy rolls his eyes, looking around. Students are still roaming around campus, making the most of the night. "You gonna call it a night?"

"Probably. I'm beat," he replies, both walking down the cement stairs. "You comin' with, or…?"

"I think I might stay up a bit and mess with some more people," The smile on his face makes Gary chuckle. Of course.

"Well, it's been fun," He gives the teen a wave as he continues on his way to the dorm. "Night, Jimmy!"

He holds his hands behind his back, crop held securely underneath his right arm. Tonight was actually funner than he had expected, especially because Jimmy didn't bail on him unlike a certain _someone_. Although, he supposed it was easier with only two people. And who knows, maybe Jimmy would be worthy of helping him take over the school after all.

Getting to his room, he's not surprised to see Pete already changed out of his costume and in his pajamas. He sits up when he hears him walk into the room though, a curious look on his face.

"You missed the fun," he tells him, the freshman frowning.

"What you guys did was messed up!" he counters, laying back down with a huff. Gary rolls his eyes as he changes out of his outfit and into his pajamas. Not wanting to be bothered with folding his costume, he lays it neatly over the back of the chair in front of his desk and sits on the bed. He looks at the yellow bottle of pills on his nightstand for a while. Did he _really_ need them? He seemed fine tonight, despite him not being able to run for longer than normal. Hesitantly, he reaches out and picks it up. Risperidone. They prescribed these to help with his paranoia, but was it helping? He noticed it ruined his sleep pattern and, at times, seemed to increase his ADD. They tried combating that with more pills, which also sat atop his nightstand but was any of it really worth it?

"You gonna take your meds, Gary?" Pete questions, bringing him out of his thoughts. He just smirks, tossing the Risperidone into the trash can by his bed.

"Nah," he tells him, doing the same with the other bottle of pills. "What's the point, anyway? I'm better off without them!"

"Whatever you say, man," Silence follows after that, and he assumes Pete's drifted off to sleep. He lays down in bed, pulling the covers up to his chest. He stares at the ceiling, his mind running a mile a minute. No. He didn't need those stupid pills. Tonight's events proved that. He was stable enough, especially when things went smoothly. And when he hears Jimmy come into the dorm, insulting Trent on his way towards his room, he smiles slightly.

No. Gary Smith did _not_ need his pills. Especially if he had something, or even someone, to keep him stable.


	9. Johnny x Lola - JJ

**Johnny x Lola**

Lighting up a cigarette, Johnny pops the hood to his old mustang, a project car he found from the junk yard after graduation. It was mostly finished, aside from a few minor parts. His AC didn't work, neither did his windows. But, he didn't _need_ the parts in order for the car to work. However, he did manage to score a decent serpentine belt with the help of Neil. Having built up a good rep with the man, he offered to help find him a belt for a cheap price. Peanut was nice enough to pick it up for him, too, so all he had to do was just get prepared and see what else he could use to make this car perfect.

His father was happy to have him working on something. It kept him out of trouble, the man had said, especially with Lola. Oh, Lola. After graduation he had broke up with her, being slapped in the face because he would never be "good enough for her anyway". Oh well. Even though he still did have feelings for her, he figured it was for the best. At least he wasn't stressing over her as much. However, Lola would still hit him up for some flings, which he would often agree to. Who would say no to someone as beautiful as her, anyway?

He had to decline the last few times, though. He couldn't keep it up. He wanted to move on so badly, and always spending time with her wasn't helping him. So the last few times she would text him, he would politely decline and then go back to whatever he was doing, making sure to sit his phone off to the side and ignore it so Lola's rage didn't make him feel bad. However, for the past few months, it had been quiet. He hadn't heard anything from her. He hoped she was okay.

When his phone goes off, he picks it up, figuring it's one of the greasers asking for his wisdom in something. However, the first thing he sees is Lola's name and he feels his stomach flip. He can't bring himself to open the message, though, and instead takes his phone inside the garage, setting it down on the table. Not today, he tells himself. He wants to work on his car, and he doesn't want to be distracted by her, especially if she's going to be asking him to come over.

A part of Johnny _did_ want to go see her. Of course it wasn't as vanilla as he would've liked. He did obviously miss going out with her, as fun as it was to just mess around. And by how much she text, he wanted to believe that he still meant something to her. He wanted to believe it so bad.

"Hey, Johnny!" That nasally voice catches his attention, and he turns back to smile at Peanut. "Still workin' on her, huh?"

"You know it man," he chuckles, "Did you get the belt from Neil?"

"Yeah. He says hi, by the way," Handing over the serpentine belt, Johnny gets to work putting it in. All he needed after this was a window regulator and he would be ready for the hotter days. However, as he's working on the car, Peanut goes over to the table in the garage. He picks up the phone that had just gone off and scoffs.

"You still talk to Lola?" he questions. Johnny rolls his eyes.

"Just to get my rocks off," he lies. However, by how his friend has gone quiet, it makes him nervous. "Kid?"

"Ah… you got your own problems, Johnny," He brings him his phone, setting it on the side. "Good luck? I guess?"

"What do you mean?" He picks up the phone, finally seeing the messages he had neglected for so long. God, no.

"You brought this on yourself, man," he tells him. He's right, but he never wanted to believe this would happen. "I mean, we're here for you but…"

"I know," He lets out an irritated sigh. This could not be happening. Slamming down the hood, he says goodbye to Peanut and finally responds to the girl. He's glad he's got his car working, but dammit this isn't exactly what he planned on doing today.

Sitting outside Lola's house, Johnny mentally kicks himself. This couldn't be happen. He's already unlocked and opened the passenger door, and he watches as Lola slowly hobble down the stairs and towards his car, he feels sick. Her hair is unkempt, face red as her mascara smears from tears streaming down her face.

"What the hell, Lola?!" Johnny cries as she finally gets into the car, "You haven't talked to me in _months_ and now you're having a kid? Is that why you went quiet? God, and here I was thinking you just didn't wanna have anything to do with me anymore. I-"

"Johnny, just shut up!" she finally screams, glaring over at him. "I'm _really_ not in the mood to argue! Can't you just do this one thing for me?"

"Why _me_ , though?" he questions. He'd been driving to a hospital, however since Bullworth didn't exactly have one, he had to go to the next town over. "Why did you have to call _me?_ Why not one of your other boy toys?"

"Can't you see I'm in pain?!" She reaches over, smacking his shoulder, and he's positive if she wasn't stuck curled up in pain, she would've hit his face. "I'll explain _everything_ later! Just take me to the damn hospital!"

With how fast he was driving, Johnny's surprised no one had pulled him over. Luckily he gets to the hospital, parking in front of the emergency entrance. He's hopping out, nearly choking himself from his seat belt as he tries to exit. It takes him a few minutes to find a spare wheelchair and rush it over, opening the car for Lola and helping her out and into it. Never in a million years would he think, nearly a year after graduation, would he be willing his ex-girlfriend into a hospital while she's in labor. He wished this was just some sick prank, or some nightmare he would eventually wake up, preferably soon. But no, as he gets into the hospital and a nurse, not only sees Lola, but hears her crying and screaming, they take her from him, and he stands there. A nurse asks him to stay in the waiting room, and he's too panicked to argue. He still doesn't know what's happening, but he slowly stumbles back to a chair and slumps down, still looking down the hall they had taken Lola. He sits there, staring at the ground with a hand over his mouth. No way could this be happening.

Sitting in the waiting room, Johnny finally comes down from his panic. He sits there, telling himself it's okay. He hopes so at least. And when his phone goes off, he's surprised to see Norton's name. They hadn't talked as much as he would've hoped after graduation, and with his message, this isn't exactly how he wanted them to get back into touch.

 _Norton: Heard what happened with Lola. You give her a ride?_

Johnny rolls his eyes. He wouldn't be surprised if Peanut had opened his big mouth and told every greaser there was that Lola needed to be carted off to the hospital.

 _Johnny: Yea. At the hospital rn_

 _Norton: Your a lot bigger than I am_

 _Johnny: I couldn't just let her deal with it on her own_

They chat for a bit, Norton bringing up every single thing Lola had done to him and giving him every reason to have left her there. Honestly, Johnny just didn't want to admit to his friend that he did still have some feelings for the girl. And in a way, he didn't want to admit it to himself.

He's asleep soon after his chat with Norton ends, both agreeing to one day soon meet up and go hang out. He's in an awkward position, arms crossed and legs sprawled out, his head drooped to the side. He's there for several hours, and when a nurse finally comes by to wake him up, it's nearly 3am.

"Sir? Sir!" Johnny jumps when his shoulder is shook, looking at the nurse in front of him. "Ms. Lombardi would like to see you."

"Is she alright?" he asks, standing up and following her. Everything seems so surreal as he walks down the hall, squinting slightly as his eyes adjusts to the bright lights.

"She's perfectly fine!" the nurse chirps, "A very healthy delivery, and not as long as we thought it would've taken."

He doesn't really hear her, especially as he enters the room. Lola's laying in bed with a blanket over her, her face red and hair messier than it was when he had picked her up. In her arms, wrapped in a blue blanket, is a whimpering baby. He wants to believe he's still dreaming. The nurse allows him in with a smile on her face, though she doesn't follow inside. Johnny moves forward, Lola giving him a smile. The baby's pudgy and makes him feel a bit uneasy as he admires the face. It looks just like he did when his mom showed him baby pictures of him.

"Ain't he perfect?" Lola coos, nuzzling her face against the child's.

"Yeah… right..." Standing awkwardly, Johnny looks around the room, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Why me, huh?"

"Why what?" He shrugs, gesturing to the baby in her arms.

"Why ask _me_ to bring you here?" he asks, "Why not call someone else? Why not _tell_ me?"

"Why do you _think_ I called you, Johnny?" she questions, finally looking at him. "Look, an ambulance call would've been too much for me to afford and well… look at him!"

She lifts up the child, holding him out to Johnny. Hesitantly, he grabs him. Cooing and squirming just a bit, he finally smiles slightly. As he holds him close, he slowly feels himself calm down.

"Who's his-"

"He's yours, idiot!" she cries, cutting him off. "Why do you _think_ I asked you instead of someone else?"

"How am I supposed to know with how you whore yourself out?!" If she wasn't so exhausted, he's sure she would've gotten up to hit him. But instead, she just glares at him. Before they can argue even more, the nurse returns, that smile getting even larger as she sees Johnny holding the baby.

"Oh, how cute!" she squeals, "I was just going to ask if you wanted to sign his birth certificate?"

"Me?" He looks at Lola, who just shrugs.

"Aren't you the father?" she questions, "He looks just like you!"

"I uh..." Looking down at the baby, Johnny sighs and smiles slightly. "Yeah. If I can."

He hands Lola back the child and signs the piece of paper the nurse has. It's all so unreal, but deep down, he feels proud. It makes him happy. And as she leaves, he looks back at Lola.

"Mine, huh?" he chuckles softly, "You know, I never thought this would happen..."

"Takin' another jab at me?" she snarls.

"No, no!" He walks forward, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Okay, maybe a little, yeah. But it's not like you ever told me!"

"My mom and I were talking about it," she starts softly, "She said I shouldn't "have a ticking time bomb" as a lover."

"Charming," he grumbles, "So… what? Do you want me in his life or…?"

"I'd like that," Reaching out and gently pinching the baby's nose with his index and middle finger, he smiles and nods. Maybe this baby would help calm him down and give him more patience?

"So uh… what's his name?" he asks. She just looks at him and smiles.

"I actually named him Johnny!" she tells him happily. He chuckles softly.

"Johnny. Yeah. That won't get confusing at all."


	10. Parker x Secret Admirer - Notes

"He's making you work? What a bastard!" Slowly making their way inside the school, he listens to Gord talking about working over the upcoming summer.

"No no, I wanna do it!" he replies, opening the door for them. "His firm's handling a big murder trial. I'm going to help out!"

"You're helping on the murder trial?" he chuckles, "Poor bastard's gonna get the chair!"

"Oh, screw you!" Gord shoves him lightly, though he can't hide his smile. "I'm not gonna get the guy convicted! Besides, it'll look good on my university application."

"I suppose," They chat for a bit more, Parker not exactly worried about getting into a university. Of course, he knew daddy could always just make a nice donation to whichever school he wanted. Accompanying Gord to his locker, they chat about the upcoming party at Tad's house. It was supposed to be huge with everyone joining and he was decently excited to mingle with the other students. Gord, of course, starts gushing over what he's going to wear, and maybe even helping Parker pick out his outfit. He just rolls his eyes. He already knew what he was going to be wearing.

Dropping Gord off at his class early so he can finish his homework with the help of the textbook. Luckily Mr. Watts is fine with it. So long as he doesn't blow the classroom up when he's mixing chemicals, the teacher is fine with it. He spends most of the morning inside the classroom, helping his friend find answers and keeping him company. And when there's only 15 minutes until class started, Parker says goodbye and leaves the classroom. For once in a while, he's going to his locker. Today was science and though he didn't exactly care for the class, he still did want to try and maintain a decent grade without the help of his father bribing the school.

However, as he opens his locker, he notices a couple pieces of paper at the bottom. Curious, he picks them up. They're all folded messily and seemed to be done quick. Before he can open up any notes, the bell rings. With a sigh, he takes the notes and grabs both textbook and notebook. He makes his way up the stairs, tucking the notes into his textbook for safe keeping as he walks down the hall. Opening the door to his classroom, he's a bit surprised to see students already in there. Earnest and Melvin are going over last night's assignment, and some of the practice questions no one ever bothered with. Eunice was snacking on some chocolates and looked to be finishing up an assignment for another class. Ugh, even Vance was in class already, although he was fast asleep, arms acting as a pillow to keep his head up. He also notices Michael trying to balance himself on two legs of the chair.

Saying good morning to the teacher, Parker makes his way to his desk. Though as he goes to set his things down, he notices another note on his desk. What in the world was happening? Picking up the note and unfolding it, he's almost surprised to see sloppy handwriting. It took him a bit, but he was finally able to read it.

" _I wish I could just talk to you. It would be so much easier than just writing these stupid notes, but I just can't bring myself to actually walk up and say anything. You just make me so nervous. And not in a bad way! I don't know. Maybe I'm the stupid one."_

There was supposed to be more writing, however the rest is scribbled out furiously. It's cute, to say the least, and Parker can't help but smile. He opens up his textbook, pulling out one of the other notes.

" _We're so different like you don't understand, yet you still interest me. I wouldn't mind going out with you. Just for us to even get to know each other, but I'm sure a prep wouldn't wanna hang out with someone beneath them. I'm probably just wasting my time with notes but I guess it helps get things off my chest? I dunno. I'm wasting paper but I like it."_

Someone beneath him? He wondered who this was. The notes seemed to be sweet, but who was leaving them made him curious. He especially wondered who had this chicken scratch penmanship. Glancing up and seeing that it's just reading through the next chapter and doing the questions at the end. Good. This gives him time to read the last note he found in his locker. He was excited as he unfolded the paper, and he smiles when he sees that handwriting becoming so familiar to him.

" _Hey! I know this is probably weird to see, and I'm sorry, but I dunno I kinda just wanted to say hi? That I've seen you around campus and in class_

Oh gosh, this gets his heart fluttering. Until this moment, he hadn't exactly realized that whoever was leaving these notes actually shared a class, or classes, with him. He looks around, wondering who it is. It couldn't have been any of the nerds, he doesn't think it would be Eunice and… god he hoped it wasn't Vance. The greaser had finally woken up and was looking around groggily, rubbing his eye and yawning. Before he can even get to Michael, the teen's falling backwards and hitting the back of his head on the desk behind him.

"Oh my god, Michael! Are you okay?!" Mr. Joris is obviously startled by the sudden event, but the student doesn't exactly reply. He just kinda looks around, almost as if he didn't think him falling back would happen.

"Nice try, daredevil!" Vance laughs, and Parker rolls his eyes.

"Hey, screw you!" Michael shoots back. Instead of just stopping it there, the delinquent picks up the pencil he was using and hurls it at the greaser, who luckily dodges it be it can hit him.

"You ever been used as a punching bag, freak?" Before anything can escalate any more than it already has, Mr. Joris is getting up and practically running over, grabbing the collar of Michael's dress shirt and pulling him back, nearly choking him.

"Both of you, behave!" he cries as he puts his hand out, keeping Vance from lunging at the other student. Anyone nearby, including Parker, had got up from their seats and moved away so they wouldn't get involved. Apparently the commotion had alerted a prefect outside and in a matter of seconds, Seth was running through the door. Not even questioning what happened, he grabs both teens, however not exactly gently. This prompts the teacher to scold the man, trying to loosen his grip. Not wanting to stick around and see how this would play out, Parker takes this time to leave. He's already gathered his things when he moved away so he takes this moment to walk out of the classroom, some of the other students following him. He makes his way out of the school and off campus, hearing the bell ring in the distance as he makes his way home. He figured he had enough excitement for the day. Besides, he didn't feel like going to Mr. Harrington's class afterward.

It doesn't take him too long to get home. He pulls out the note was reading during class, remember he hadn't finished it.

 _That I've seen you around campus and in class and I don't know. You caught my attention I guess? You're different from the other preps and in a good way. You're a lot nicer than the others too. Maybe I could talk to you one day?"_

He wishes this person would come up to him and talk. He's curious, and wonders how old these notes are? By the time he's tucked the note back into his textbook for safe keeping, he's already at home. And with a small sigh, he walks up to his porch and sits down on the steps. Picking up the garden gnome, he stares into its glossy eyes.

"Oh, Jeff," he starts softly, "You wouldn't believe the day I've had, and it's only 2 in the afternoon! I've gotten these notes and… I just wonder who they're from?"

He glances over at his book and a smile creeps onto his face. To be completely honest, he wishes there were more. He would love to read more from this person and maybe piece together who it really was.

"You think I should do what, gnomey?" he asks, looking back at the garden decoration in his hands. He just smiles. "Yes, you're right! Perhaps I should see if I can catch them by my locker! Oh, there was one in my class today, too. They have to be in there with me, right? Or maybe they just went in early? Mr. Joris does let anyone in..."

He frowns a bit, going through every student in Bullworth, trying to figure out who it might be.

"Oh, I would be _disgusted_ if it was that greaseball," he continues, scrunching his face up at the thought of it. "I'm sure it's not, though. He's never given me the time of day, thank god."

However, he brings the gnome close, hugging it as he smiles once more.

"But still," he goes on, looking out at the street before him. "it's nice to have someone like me. I just _wish_ I knew who it was! Do you think one day they'll come forward, gnomey?"

He pulls the gnome back, scanning it's smiling face.

"Yes, you're right," he replies to his friend's silent answer. "They'll come talk to me when the time is right."

Once more hugging the gnome, he rests his head beside the pointed hat. Smiling and starting to think about who it could be, he lets out a soft sigh.

"I just wish they would talk to me soon."


	11. Wade X Semi-Secret Admirer - Tutoring

**A/N: Okay so someone requested one for Wade, but didn't say whether or not they wanted it to be a Wade x Secret Admirer, or Wade with someone else, or Wade having a one-sided relationship with someone or anything. So I'm gonna try and make it into all of them. Also, I've been away for a while because I just haven't been feeling it, but _hopefully_ I can at least finish the requests I've gotten.**

Sitting in math class, Wade frowns. They had a test today, thanks to Mr. Hattrick feeling a bit hostile so early in the morning. And unfortunately for Wade, the numbers on his page didn't make any sort of sense to him. He had filled out maybe three or four answers on the test, but seeing as there was about 20 questions to go through, he didn't see himself passing this at all. With a groan, he lowers his head onto the desk, closing his eyes. He felt stupid – he _was_ stupid, and this test didn't help his self-esteem at all. This isn't how he had wanted to start his day.

Halfway through class, and his dream, he hears the distant sound of rustling paper. That grabs his attention, and when he feels a thick piece of paper nudge its way under his arm, he groans and lifts his head. A folded up note had been stuffed under his elbow, and for a moment he just stares at it, still in a daze. He looks around, finding that most of the students have put their heads down, save for the few nerds who actually took the class seriously. Hell, even Mr. Hattrick was slowly fading in and out. He wondered if the absent coffee mug had anything to do with it.

Taking one last glance around the room, he grabs the note and unfolds it. The first thing to catch his attention is the bright pink words and perfect handwriting. He tries to wrap his head around everything as he rubs his eyes.

" _I've seen you in classes, and you're not as dumb as you think. You just need to try harder. I could always tutor you if you'd want."_

What? No way. What? He reread the note over and over, still wondering what was happening. Did someone just _really_ write this and give it to him? This had to be a joke. Shaking his head, he goes to crumble it up, but notices writing on the back in black ink. Slowly unfolding it one more time, he notices numbers and letters. Eyes lighting up and a smile breaking out, he realizes it's the answers. This quickly fully wakes him up and he starts filling in the answers on his test. Even if they're not right, it's better than what he was going to pick.

The test is done in a minute, and when he bubbles in the last question, he crumbles the paper up one last time and hurls it across the room, the ball hitting the side and falling to the floor. Oh well. At least he had made an attempt. Slumping back in his chair, he finally realizes one of the few nerds in their little circle made of desks just staring at him. Beatrice Trudeau. He frowns at her, positive she's judging him for copying answers. Oh well, screw her, he figures. Not like everyone could be as smart as those damned nerds.

Spending the rest of the class spacing out and occasionally staring at his test to try and understand it, he realizes how slow the time passes. An hour and a half seems like an eternity, and with his friends either in chemistry playing with chemicals, or getting their faces smashed in by dodge balls, he didn't exactly have anyone to talk to. Resting his head back down on the desk, he looks around the room he's grown familiar to. The dusty chalkboard and the chalk that's been slowly replaced multiple times from students stealing it in order to get out of having to take notes. Mr. Hattrick's gotten smart, though, and started to carry spares, having gotten tired of having his students not being able to follow along as easily and asking extra questions.

After a half hour passes, Mr. Hattrick announces that anyone who's finished early may bring up their test and leave early for the assembly taking place in the gym. Wade already knows he's going to skip it. It was just going over Halloween decorations, what they expected from the students and so on. He had already gone to it a couple times in his years at Bullworth, and he refused to go again this year. So following in line with the nerds and turning in his test, ignoring the "accusation" of him cheating off of another student or not even trying from his teacher, he leaves the classroom, books hanging loosely in between his arm and waist. He makes a trip to a locker before going to his own, curious to see what he can find inside to pass his time. It takes him a bit to open the lock, and checking over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure a prefect wasn't about to tackle him doesn't make him go any faster. However, the time he spent on opening the locker isn't completely wasted as he notices a Volcano 4000. He grins widely as he quickly snatches it up. This will be fun, especially if he can get some nerds to admire it. Maybe today would get better.

Making his way down the stairs and towards his locker, he meets Davis along the way. Before he can get a greeting out, the junior is already going off on a tangent.

"If I see one more freshman walk by without saluting," he begins angrily, "I'm gonna flip my frigging lid."

"Yeah, but at least you still got me around," he chuckles, his friend falling into step as they make his way towards his locker.

"It's my cousin's fault I turned out like this!" he rambles on, "If he hadn't made me all those junebugs, I might be…. Normal!"

"I hear you. That sucks for sure man," he sighs, hanging his head. "I get to spend some time with dad this week, which is just _great_. I mean, I _love_ timing his chugging contests."

"You really do care, don't you?" he chuckles, shoving his friend a bit. Wade rolls his eyes, raising his fist and bringing it down to punch his shoulder. "Hey! What's with the unfair fighting?"

Before he can shoot back a reply, they both stop, noticing Beatrice by Wade's locker. She's folding up a little note and slipping it through the slots, scurrying away. Hesitantly, they walk over, Wade twisting in the combination and opening it. The note's a pink color and the handwriting on the inside is exactly the same as the one from the note with the answers on the back. Was she really the one helped him cheat?

"What's it say?" Davis tries reading over his shoulder, but the bully doesn't let him.

" _Maybe if I have any time before I have to study, we could hang out? I would like to spend some time with you, if you don't make me do your homework. I'll be at the bleachers during the assembly if you'd like to talk about tutoring! Or simply just want to chat."_

He's shocked, to say the least. Beatrice Trudeau was practically asking him out. Just his luck. The first girl to show him attention like this, and it's a damn nerd. Was she going to belittle him? Make fun of him for being stupid?

"Come on, lemme see!" Wade's quick to ball up the piece of paper, shrugging his shoulders.

"Forget it," he tells him, tossing it into a nearby trashcan and throwing his textbook inside his locker. "Let's just go beat up some wimps. We'll both feel better."

Suggesting it's freshmen, the two walk out. Pete Kowalski is the first to feel Davis' wrath, a short and timid boy that seemed like he didn't understand why he was being picked on in the first place. Wade just watches his friend, arms crossed with an amused look on his face. However, he keeps thinking of the assembly now. What he's gonna say to her, how it'll play out, what will happen. He's brought out of his thoughts when Pete retreats back to the boy's dorm, looking completely ashamed and like he's about to cry.

"Have fun?" Wade asks as Davis walks up, pride evident in his face.

"A lot!" he replies, looking around for any prefects. "You wanna blow the assembly to go hang out with everyone?"

"Nah, I think I'm goin' this year," he tells him. Davis' face contorts to a mixture of confusion and disgust. "Just uh… feel like it you know?"

"You're gonna bail on us for something stupid they do _every_ year?" he presses, arms crossed. "What? Is someone forcing you to go?" 

"You kiddin'?" he chuckles, turning his heels. "Nah. I just feel like it. Tell the boys I said hi though!"

"Man, whatever," The two part ways and Wade walks towards the gym, hands shoved in his pockets. Different scenarios run through his head, good and bad. He's still convinced she's going to try and make fun of him, so he starts thinking of ways to bully her; different ways to humiliate her in front of the entire school. It probably wouldn't be too hard, considering she was decently insecure anyway. He's also positive he could get the rest of the bully clique to ruin her life.

Shoving open the door, he notices other students scattered on the bleachers. Of course, everyone keeps to their own clique, noting that the only leader there is Ted. That's not exactly a surprise, considering a rumor had been going around about Ted hosting a Halloween party and that everyone was invited. He wondered if Russell would be interested, along with everyone else.

Beatrice catches his eye, and she seems to perk up upon his arrival. She shoots a small smile his way and he feels himself tense up slightly by how she's secluded from her group, seated on the bottom and closest to the wall. He can feel himself falter slightly as he walks over, maintaining an aggressive and hostile front.

"What's up?" he greets, head held high and looking down at her. She looks intimidated. Good.

"Oh, I… hello," She seems to curl in on herself as he sits down, slouched forward with his arms resting on his knees. "How are you?"

"Well, I'm wonderin' why some dweeb wants to see me," he replies in a harsh tone, "Just wanna prove how smart you are?"

"Ah, I'm just doing some research on… ah, boy behavior," she giggles softly, avoiding his gaze.

"Boy… behavior," he repeats, face twisting disgust. "Is that some nerd talk for "seeing how stupid one guy can be", huh?"

"No, no!" She looks terrified by his rising anger, however her face becomes a pink color. "I just wanted… I mean, I thought it would be nice to-"

"Spit it out!" he snaps, some students turning to look their way. Whispers start, but in this moment, he's more concerned about what the nerd in front of him has to say.

"I just find you interesting," she squeaks out, "I'd like to get to know you more..."

He falters for a moment, caught off guard. Interesting?

"What? So you can make fun of how stupid I am?" he snarls. She just shakes her head, straightening up.

"I just heard how you're always upset about being dumb," she starts slowly, "so I thought maybe I could help tutor you? And maybe we could get to know each other?"

Now he's completely lost. This had to be some joke. However, before he can keep interrogating the girl in front of him, he hears someone from behind him make a remark about the two talking. Standing up and glaring straight at Constantinos, the one who had made the comment.

"SAY ONE MORE THING," he roars, some teens jumping at his outburst, Beatrice included. "AND I WILL SMASH YOUR FACE INTO THESE BLEACHERS!"

There's a hurried apology, especially when Wade takes a threatening step up the bleachers when he feels like his reply takes too long. Satisfied with his response, he turns his attention back to Beatrice.

"I ain't gonna stick around much longer," he tells her, "This is lame. You wanna chat more? Meet me at Burgers around 5:30. I'm goin' for a nap"

With that, he makes his way for the boy's dorm, not bothering to see the girl's reply. Get to know each other? Tutor him? He wondered how long she had been planning this, and why. So many thoughts were running through his head, so many questions he probably should've stayed to ask. Well, if she dropped by Burgers, he supposed his questions would be answered. However, as he gets to the dorm, he feels his phone vibrate. A text from Davis, calling him a loser and beckoning him to come join. Yeah. Hanging out with his friends sounded good right about now.


End file.
